


Super Duper Pooper

by tenderlysizzlingfart (press05)



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:32:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4599957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/press05/pseuds/tenderlysizzlingfart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not so Booper Dooper Jack discovers when he finally moves in with his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super Duper Pooper

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever septiplier fic. I hope you all enjoy. Sorry for any grammatical errors.

Moving to LA went smoothly. Honestly, the hellish bits weren’t the actual moving as Jack had suspected. Nope. Getting all his papers in order was what crippled him with anxiety and unease but in the end after so long he was cleared to stay in America. Smooth sailing came right after and soon he was settling in the apartment he shared with his boyfriend.

Mark had just been bursting at the seams with excitement. There was a lot of “when you get here” and “I can’t wait until you’ve settled in” whenever they talked on skype. Long distance hadn’t been so bad but Jack was definitely glad to finally just be around Mark and it lasting longer than a visit.

Their apartment was starting to grow on him. It was nice and cozy. They both had their own spaces to be in for work or just personally. There was a lot of just hanging out. Jack couldn’t help but think that would never get old. All was well.

Mark was weird. Then again, he knew that before they even became friends let alone boyfriends. It was one of the things he liked about the guy because Jack was weird too. But sometimes Mark was just…too weird.

Like singing to him while he took a shit weird?

“On top of your potty, you’re sitting to poop! Your life is much better when your big boy pants don’t droop!” Mark took a breath then continued, “But you have to be paaaaatieeeeent just sit there and smile. But instead of waiting…why not read for a while?”

Jack glared.

“Seriously! Reading stuff like email on your phone totally works wonders in taking your mind off-”

“Mark. Please shut the fuck up.”

Honestly, what the fuck. This couldn’t be real life. He felt like he was plopped into a weird skit video but no one told him about it.

Moments passed and the sound of the toilet flushing was heard.

“DON’T FORGET TO WIPE THEN WASH YOUR HANDS!”

Jack glared at the door once again. Seriously, what the fuck. He growled in irritation.

“OKAY!” he yelled and hoped Mark would get the message and leave him alone.

Seriously. What.

Mark cleared his throat and before long he was singing again in the tune of “row row row your boat”.

“WIPE WIPE WIPE YOURSELF ALWAYS FRONT TO BACK! CAREFULLY! CAREFULLY! NOW YOU HAVE THE KNACK!”

Jack felt his eye twitch. Whatever. At least it was finally over, right? With a sigh he dried his hands then opened the door.

“YOU ARE A SUPER DUPER POOPER! HE CAN POTTY WITH THE BESSSST! NO MORE SHIT TO GET IN HIS WAAAAAY. I AM VERY IMPRESSED!” Mark sang, clapping his hands. 

He had been waiting for him outside the door. Awesome.

“HE IS A SUPER DUPER POOPER! HE KNOWS WHEN HE HAS TO GOOOO! TAKE A BOW! HE’S A BIG BOY NOW! HE’S THE BEST POOPER I KNOW!” Mark grinned as he finished, looking at Jack’s reaction.

An expression that could only be seen as “so done” was plastered on Jack’s face.

“M’goin’ back to Ireland.”

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WOdbMZ_fQq4 you're welcome.


End file.
